


Without You

by swtalmnd



Series: Bridge the Gap [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Writin' Dirty 2019, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: Tony needs to go to this gala, with or without the rest of the Avengers, or Pepper will kick his ass.





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt wanted to be either phone sex or super sad, and I wasn't up for any of that today, so have some ridiculousness instead.

"You know I love movie night," said Tony, "but Pepper says I have to go with or without you guys."

Clint, ever the troll, started to sing, "I can't liiiiive! With or withoooout yooooou!" in an off-key, slightly drunken warble.

"Yeah, not you," said Tony. "Anyone? Charity gala? No?"

"Looks like you're on your own, Stark," said Natasha. She put her feet in Clint's lap, and he started rubbing them without missing a beat.

"I'll go," said Bucky, pausing half out of his chair when everyone turned to stare silently, even Clint. "Uh, if I'm invited?"

"You got a tux, Chucky?" asked Tony.

Bucky nodded. "Pepper made me," he said, shuddering. "She's scary."

"Scariest of us all," agreed Clint.

"Well, suit up and let's get going. We'll be fashionably late as it is." Tony caught Bucky's hand and dragged him to the elevator. "Cap! I'm taking your boyfriend on a date!"

"Wash him before you give him back," said Steve, leaning out from the kitchen. "I don't like the smell of old money and egotism."

"That's not what you said last night," Tony teased back.

"Nah, baby, you smell like sweetness and light," said Bucky, shooting Steve a wink and burying his face in Tony's neck just as the elevator door closed.

Tony cracked up. "Thanks for this, Barnes."

"Call me Bucky if there's gonna be nuzzling, babydoll," he said, slinging an arm around Tony's waist instead of moving away.

Tony's eyebrow went up. "Will there be nuzzling? Is that a thing we do now?"

Bucky nuzzled at his cheek, scruff pleasantly rough against Tony's freshly-shaven skin. "You seem to be lettin' me."

"Huh. Bucky it is, then," he agreed. The elevator stopped and Tony let Bucky pull them out onto the floor he shared with Steve, allowed himself to be led to Bucky's private rooms. They were dark and warm, cozier than Tony had expected from the color palette, and he barely even jumped when Bucky gave his ass a pat. 

"You just wait here while I find my monkey suit." Bucky stalked off to the closet with the murder strut that never failed to make Tony's libido sit up and take notice.

Tony headed to the bathroom instead, using Bucky's mirror to tie his bowtie and check his hair, to smooth down the sleek lines of his tuxedo. He might not have any idea what was going on, but he might as well to look good while he was being confused.

He felt less confused when he emerged to find Bucky in pants and an open shirt, trying to manage cufflinks and pearl buttons with his metal hand.

"Here," said Tony, moving into his space, "let me." He smirked and leaned up into the warmth of Bucky's collar and nuzzled, smelling machinery and skin, cologne and shampoo, fingers smoothly working down the front of the shirt out of long habit.

Bucky chuckled roughly. "It's not fair to do that while you're dressin' me, doll."

"You started it."


End file.
